Sick Bucket
by MissWritingStoriesObsessed
Summary: Alex is sick and Olivia has too look after her and cheer her up. Just a little one shot! Please read and review... Enjoy.


**Sick bucket.**

When Alex gets sick, Olivia has to look after her.  
I hope you enjoy! Please let me know what you think, I also take requests For HKS.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Walking into the apartment she shared with Alex, Olivia could not believe the blonde had baled on her.

"Sick day my arse Alex, I waited an hour outside that courtroom today!" Olivia said walking into the apartment.

She was shocked to find no one in the living room waiting for her.

"Alex, where are you?" Olivia shouted seeing it all dark in the living area.

Walking around she noticed nothing had moved and it was all like it had been this morning before she left.

Walking down the hall to the room, she forgot to check on Lilly.

'She probably is sleeping next to Alex.' Olivia thought.

This was normal, well Lilly wasn't big and she is certainly not dangerous, she house trained.  
Lilly was Alex and Olivia's pet snake.

Sighing she walked into the room to see them both fast asleep on the bed.

"Alex, Alex baby, wake up!" Olivia said shaking her gently.

"Hm, what's going on?" Alex mumbled quietly to her.

"You really are sick aren't you?" Olivia said with a small laugh trying not to wake Lilly.

"Do you really think I'd lie to you Detective?" Alex asked with a smiled before moving to sit up.

Olivia just smiled as a reply, moving to sit on the end of the bed.

"I've slept all day and still feel like 'bring up's' my best friend." Alex said pulling her hair into a messy ponytail.

"Why don't you lie back down, I'll get you some herbal tea." Olivia suggested.

"Is that your way of saying you'll look after me?" Alex asked with a cheeky smiled as she lay back down.

"I'll always look after you." She said kissing Alex's forehead, before leaving the room.

"Do you want Lilly to stay with you?" She asked Alex just nodded before turning to face the other occupant in their bed.

Walking back down the hall Olivia smiled a little. At least tonight, she wasn't on call, and Alex didn't have 1000 files to go through, so maybe they could finally lie together, even if it was just for a small while and even if Alex shortened out.

Olivia grabbed the medication box trying to figure out what was best to give her girlfriend. After a few minutes, she gave up and decided to give her some Ibuprofen, throwing the box on the counter she moved to put the teapot on the hob. Grabbing the herbal tea bags, she placed one in the cup and cup one open, the open one went straight in a glass, filling that with water, she placed in on the side near the empty cup before turning back to the boiling teapot.

"Hey Lilly, I am guessing you want dinner." Olivia said, seeing the snake slither into the living room.

Moments later Alex appeared.

"Do you think its weird that we have a pet snake?" Alex asked looking at Lilly who was wrapping herself around Olivia's feet.

"No, she's not dangerous and well we wanted a snake, so we got a snake." Olivia said, moving to get Lilly's food.

"Here we go Lil!" She said placing the food on the mat.

"I guess we need a kid but right now she'll do." Alex said with a smile before walking over to Olivia and picking up the herbal tea that had just been poured up.

"Thank you darling, I don't feel as bad now." Alex lied. She so badly wanted to feel better, mainly because she didn't want to be stuck in the apartment for the next few days and Alex had never taken a sick day in her life, and reputation was very important to her.

"I know you're lying!" Olivia said with a small laugh.

"I hate being sick, If I am not in court tomorrow Liz will kill me!" Alex said getting irritated.

"Well looks like tomorrow will be your first sick day." Liv said once again picking up her own cup and making some coffee.

"Why don't we have a kettle like normal people?" Alex asked, in a failed attempt to change the subject.

"One, don't try to change the subject, and two Alex we're not normal people." Olivia said very matter of fact.

"Fine, the only way I will take a sick day if you take one too!" Alex said crossing her arms.

"Really Alex, you know what people will say!"  
"Well Detective, looks like I will up early tomorrow."  
"Fine, Okay, you win! I will call the captain tomorrow morning." Olivia said, she knew she gave up far too easily, but she hated to see Alex ill, and well, who gonna say not to that cute blonde bombshell?!

* * *

Soon enough morning came around and Alex didn't feel much better. 5:38.

It was too early to call the office, and too early to wake Olivia.

Alex lay there, thinking of how her day was going to play out... Not good at all.

It got to 6:30 and she had been awake for an hour with nothing to do, she couldn't find the mental strength to surrender herself to the cold room, she decided to wake her with sweet kisses.

"Morning beautiful," Olivia muttered after Alex started to kiss her; thank god she didn't sleep with the sun.

"See, I am a lot better today." Alex said, in one last attempt to make her lover let her leave their apartment.

"So that wasn't your I heard throwing up last night?" Olivia asked smiling a little.

"Alex, it will be fine, means we get to spend the day together." Olivia added.

"Do you think my office will get suspicious?" Alex asked knowing that the D.A's office knew nothing of their relationship.

"No, because they don't know I'm off, that reminds me, I need to call the captain." Olivia said reaching for her phone.

Alex just nodded today was going to be a long day...

* * *

Soon enough eight came around and both Olivia and Alex were taking sick days, with both their bosses promising to call later.

"So, you want to watch a movie?" Olivia suggested walking into the living room, still in her PJ's.

"Or you can watch a movie and I can go through my files." Alex said, pointing to her briefcase near the sofa.

"You're off sick, you're not meant to do work. You're meant to sit with your girlfriend and snuggle up because I know it will make you better." Olivia said with puppy dog eyes.

Alex just laughed a little, she still felt awful, she was either coming down with a bug, or trying to rid of it.

Sitting next to Olivia the searched through Sky to try to find a film to watch.

After deciding to watch 'Guess Who' Alex thought it would be best to relax, but no... Up chuck wanted to be friends.

"You okay baby?" Olivia asked feeling Alex shiver.

"I'm gonna be sick." She muttered as she ran down the hall.

Olivia got up instantly and ran after her. Bending down to rub her back when she got to the bath room, she couldn't help but feel sorry for the blonde, all she could do now was try to reassure her; make her believe it would all be okay.

However, Olivia could tell this was going to be a long day.

"You know what I said about feeling okay?" Alex asked her voice quiet and sounding small.

"Yeah I remember baby." Olivia said knowing exactly where this was going.

"I take that back." Alex said, before throwing up once again.

"I'll go get the sick bucket, today's gonna be a long day baby." Olivia said leaving the room.

Alex took a shaky breath. She was sick, she felt like crap. However, she was okay.  
She was with Olivia.

The day went really quick is Alex was being honest with herself, she wasn't sick again after dinner but still refused to eat.

"Okay El, see you soon." Olivia said sounding to mardy for her own good.

"What's going on?" Alex asked turning to face her as she walked into the living area.

"I have to go in, just for a short while, but you can call me if you need me."

Alex gave a small smile before she spoke.

"Fine, I'll see you later." She said leaning again the doorway to the kitchen, moving slightly as Olivia brushed past.

"I love you." Olivia said with a sorry tone added to her voice.  
"I love you too." Alex said, as she watched her leave.  
A sick day on her own with no one else there, this was going to be awful.

* * *

Soon enough Alex was throwing up again a lone and in the dark; it had been 9 hours since Olivia left, no phone call or anything!

Alex sat on the sofa watching Lilly try to curl herself.

"Mummy will be home soon Lilly." Alex said smiling as if the snake was going to answer her.

A knock at the door was what made her jump, getting up to answer it, she assumed it would be Olivia... the way she rushed out earlier she probably forgot her keys.

Alex was wrong.

"Miss Cabot, this just arrived downstairs for you." Jack the doorman said smiling, handing her a massive box.

"Thank you." Alex said a little confused.

"Have a nice day miss." He replied before making his way back down the hall.

Walking back inside, she placed the box on the coffee table.

"Let's see who at the DA's office has sent me their paper work to do then!" Alex said sarcastically to herself, expecting it to be full of unfinished paperwork she would most likely do on her days off.

Alex,  
I am so sorry I can't be with you right now.  
I hope this makes up for some of it.

Love you forever and always,

Olivia. Xxxx

Placing the small card on the table she opened the box to see, pretty red roses lying on top of books and chocolate, and little 'I love you' nic'nacks to put round the apartment.

Picking up the rose, she moved to find something to put them in... However, something caught her eye.

Another little box, it looked boring but when Alex opened it she was shell shocked, so much s, she didn't hear Olivia come in.

"I thought that maybe it would cheer you up." Olivia said, making Alex jump.

"It's beautiful, Olivia you shouldn't have." Alex said, taking the necklace out the box.

"I wanted to; I thought it would remind you of our first date." Olivia said moving towards her, she took the necklace, and undid the heart shape, that was engraved with patterns and swirls. Opening it up for Alex to see she saw the photo of Olivia and Alex sat together on a park bench that they had asked some stranger to take when they first went out together.

"Olivia, it's beautiful!" Alex said, still in shock.

"I'm sorry I had to leave today, not the best sick day ever."  
"You're here now and I am happy, that's all that matters." Alex said, moving towards Olivia, to kiss her.

"I love you."  
"I love you to Liv." Alex said smiling before kissing her once more.

* * *

So, that's that! REALLY CHEESY! But, I love a happy ending...  
I will be doing another one shot soon!  
Please review!  
Tell me what you think!  
Thanks!  
Bethanyy


End file.
